vsprfandomcom-20200213-history
Spy
''Spy'' ''Weapon Attributes Mann Co. had to tinker out the arsenal to allow the mercenaries to have a small chance to fight back something able to take hits like a champion The new and empowered weapons are divided in three categories. ''Please remind that Mann Co. will neither offer refunds for broken or defective weapons. ''Primaries Melees Primary PDA Secondary PDA Building 'Backstab' Unlike in a normal game, Spy’s most iconic ability, a backstab, does not kill the boss instantly when the Spy scores it. Instead, the backstab will deal a percentage of their max health as damage to them. The percentage value depends on how many times was the boss player backstabbed this round. On the first backstab, the knife deals its maximum damage. However, for the next stab, the damage that the boss takes from it is reduced for all players, regardless if the Spy has backstabbed the boss before or not. This reduction happens up to 3 times, and damage won’t be reduced after the 4th backstab any further. All Spy’s knives deal the same amount of damage, except the Spy-cicle, which does 25% less damage on backstabs compared to the other knives when the boss isn’t burning, but does up to 50% more damage when the boss is on fire, depending on the remaining duration of the afterburn. The damage is dealt to the total max health of the boss, meaning that for Duo and Trio bosses, the game adds their individual health-pools together and does the percentage of that. 'Battle Strategies' '''General Strategy' The Spy specializes in deception and excels at punishing mistakes made by the boss. He is the most effective behind the boss but not direct combat, as he is fragile and has some of the game's weakest weapons. His Cloaking and disguises allow him to sneak past undetected, where he can then approach the boss from behind when it’s distracted and backstab it to deal massive damage. Regardless if the backstab attempt was successful or not, it is a good idea to retreat after it, as the Spy cannot attack with his Knife or cloak for 2 seconds after a successful backstab, and the boss may notice the Spy. While retreating, the Spy should either run towards the rest of his team, cloak or shoot the boss with his Revolver. Other times when the Spy should use his Revolver is when too far away from the boss, or when it’s too dangerous to approach it, like during its Rage. Primary Weapons Revolver + reskins A jack of all trades, the Revolver can put out a decent amount of damage without too much effort. Ambassador + reskins The Ambassador rewards players with good aiming skills, dealing 204 damage on every headshot up to medium-long range, but dealing less damage per hit and per second if only hitting bodyshots. There is a set period after firing where the Ambassador cannot headshot, so space your shots instead of firing rapidly. L'Etranger The L’Etranger is more of a utility tool than a way to deal damage, as it replenishes part of the Spy’s Cloak meter on each successful hit, but deals less damage and has less shots in the drum. It can be used to safely refill your Cloak from a distance and pairs well with the Dead Ringer, which requires a full Cloak meter to activate. It also increases the Cloak duration by 10%, allowing you to hide for just a bit longer. Enforcer The Enforcer is an interesting sidegrade to the stock Revolver, dealing over 120 damage on each hit, but having only one bullet in the drum and half the reserve ammo. Its shot pierces damage resistance effects, making it useful against bosses that receive damage resistance on Rage. It also deals 20% extra damage while disguised, however disguising when there’s more than 2 players on your team will remove the minicrit boost, so it’s best to disguise when there are only 2 or less players alive, or when you are crit boosted by an ÜberCharge. The Enforcer is best used at long range, where the Spy can continuously snipe the boss without being threatened by it. Diamondback The Diamondback rewards the Spy for each backstab he scores or building he destroys with his Sapper, granting him two crit charges per backstab or one per sapped building, which deal 255 damage on hit. However, without the charges the weapon only does 80 damage per hit, and has only 3 bullets in its drum. The Diamondback also fires tracer rounds, leaving a trail behind every shot fired, revealing the Spy’s position. Melee Weapons Knife + reskins A jack of all trades, may not the best, but definitely reliable in almost any situation. The increased swing speed will help to score a backstab incase the player just failed to score one. Prinny Machete + Saxxy + Golden Frying Pan This weapon increases the survivability of the wielder by increasing their maximum health, making them able to take an additional hit while cloaked, or just straight out survive the hit when not cloaked if the boss does less than 150 damage. Your Eternal Reward + Wanga Prick A situational weapon that serves as a mind game for the boss, as each backstab against it will disguise the wielder as a random teammate. Unfortunately this is countered by the message that shows above the player that backstabbed the boss, making the disguise not very reliable. Conniver's Kunai A high risk-high reward weapon. The Kunai makes the Spy die to a melee hit of any boss, or to be able to survive only one hit while cloaked. However a successful backstab against the boss will heal (and overheal) the Spy for 150 health, raising his health above the 202 health threshold, making him survive a hit even while uncloaked for a couple of seconds. The maximum health the Spy can have from the Kunai is 400, making him very tanky. The Conniver’s Kunai should be always used with the Dead Ringer, as it allows the Spy to survive a melee hit, while the Invis Watch does not. Big Earner Another high risk-high reward item, the Big Earner grants a speed boost and a full Cloak meter to the Spy upon a successful backstab against the boss, but making him take a lot more melee damage while he's holding it, together with slightly decreasing his maximum health. Additionally, the Spy moves slower while not holding the Big Earner, but moves faster and jumps higher while he is. The Spy can use the extra mobility to approach the boss faster, or to get into a position from where he can strike undetected. If the Spy is in melee range and discovered, he should switch away from the Big Earner, as he cannot survive a hit with any of the invisibility devices when he is holding it at full health. Additionally, the Big Earner should also be always paired with the Dead Ringer, as the Invis Watch will not protect the Spy from a melee hit even when he isn’t holding the Big Earner, unless he is overhealed. Spy-cicle A situational sidegrade to the stock Knife, the Spy-cicle can deal a lot more damage if there is a class that can set the boss on fire. The Spy-cicle can deal up to 50% more damage on a backstab if the boss is on fire, but will deal 25% less damage on a backstab if the boss is not burning. A Spy with this equipped should cooperate with a class that can apply afterburn, most preferably with a Pyro. If there is no class that can do it, the Spy should switch to a different melee weapon. Disguise Kit As there is usually only one enemy that the RED team is fighting against and the disguises cannot use the model of a boss, disguising as a BLU player is practically useless. The only way to trick the boss with a disguise is to disguise as a teammate, that way even when the boss spots you, it may think that you’re not a Spy and thus will not prioritize you, allowing you to score an unexpected backstab. Category:Spy Category:Weapons